A Christmas of Deviltry
by VeneficaMelody
Summary: A Christmas in the mountains for the Tsukino family and Mamoru is interrupted by an enemy attack.
1. Chapter 1

Christmas. It was one of Tsukino Usagi's favorite holidays. The lights, the Christmas trees, the presents. The food, the Christmas carols, the snow. The tradition her family had of going into the mountains every year to rent a cabin, singing carols and sitting in front of a roaring fire. Her father had visited America once, and he had seen this tradition and decided that he wanted his family to do the same thing. And so they did.

As they pulled up outside of the cabin, Usagi looked through the falling snow at the familiar cabin, bouncing in her seat. It was a rustic wooden cabin, modeled on ones her father had seen in American magazines. They always got the same one every year. One floor, with a small kitchen, two bedrooms, a "living area" with a sofa, chairs, and fireplace. Usagi pushed open the door spilled outside, her brother quick behind her. Running up to the door, she stamped impatiently to keep circulation in her legs.

"Come on, Papa! Open the door!"

Kenji shook his head and tossed the keys toward his daughter. "Make sure you come back to help carry stuff!" he shouted to the ends of her trailing pigtails as she dashed inside.

Usagi made sure that she was always the first one inside, so that she could claim the bed by the window. In the bedroom she shared with her brother, the twin beds were identical. But Usagi loved to be by the window so that she could look out at the snow falling as she fell asleep. This year, though, she was a little nervous.

Standing in the doorway of what had always been an innocent childhood bedroom, she bit her lip and considered the area. After much pleading, her boyfriend had finally agreed to come with her; he would be arriving later. But where was he going to sleep? They couldn't put him on the floor, and her parents would be absolutely apoplectic if they tried to share a bed. (Not that they hadn't already…)

She sighed and went to sit on her bed, contemplating the situation. Surely her parents had worked something out, since they had agreed that he could come? But she was worried as to what it was. The sofa, probably. Yes, that would be the most logical choice.

Usagi pushed herself up and went outside to help carry in the supplies and luggage. On top of the car was a fir tree that they had cut on the way up. She loved the smell of pine, and enjoyed decorating. She would throw herself into that while she waited for Mamoru to arrive!

Chiba Mamoru frowned and tapped at the screen of his GPS. It looked like this was as far as it would get him. But his girlfriend had given him directions to her family's rental cabin, and he could follow those. Dragging them from the glove compartment, he carefully read the instructions penned in red parentheses. (Those were the most concise ones he had gotten from Usagi's mother.) It didn't look too far. Probably just ten minutes ahead, providing that the road held out. His car wasn't built for the mountains, but it was far too cold to take the bike.

Peering through the snow that had started to fall, he breathed a sigh of relief when he finally caught sight of the Tsukino family car parked in front of a cabin. He pulled up with a crunching of snow under the tires, powering down the engine. Stepping out of the car, the college student stretched, cramped after the hours of driving. It wasn't his ideal Christmas idea, but it was something he wanted to do for the woman he loved. They had both wanted to spend their first real Christmas together as a couple doing something romantic. But Usagi hadn't wanted to disappoint her parents, and they had agreed that they could do it next year.

"Mamo-chan!"

Almost before the squeal had faded, Mamoru felt something slam into him from behind, petite arms coming around his chest to squeeze him. He grinned, reaching down to squeeze her hands. "Usako," he said softly. Turning around in her arms, Mamoru smiled down at his blonde girlfriend. "So this is where you go every Christmas, hm?"

She nodded, smiling. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at her boyfriend. He leaned down for a soft kiss, pulling away as he heard a throat being cleared. Looking up, Mamoru saw Kenji standing on the porch, a forbidding look on his face. Of course, being Usagi's father, he wouldn't approve of him kissing his little girl, but Mamoru was her boyfriend; he felt that he had that right. But if Kenji knew some of the other things… He shuddered internally and unwrapped Usagi's arms from around him.

"Can I help you with some of this stuff, Tsukino-san?"

"Please." The man's tone was stiff, his eyes lidded as he employed Mamoru's help in moving the tree inside.

While the men put up the tree near the window, Usagi and Shingo dug through the boxes of ornaments and decorations. When they had everything piled up, Ikuko took over the placing of the bulbs. "Wait!"

Shingo dashed to his room, where his luggage had already been placed. He came back carrying a small box, which he quickly opened. Brandishing a Sailor Moon ornament, he grinned at his mother. "Can we put this on this year, Mama?"

Usagi and Mamoru's eyes met and they shared a secret smile. "Of course, dear. Just find a place for it."

Ikuko muttered something to her husband about being worried about their son's infatuation for the heroine. Mamoru whispered in his girlfriend's ear that it was so cute that his brother liked her alter ego. She elbowed him and he snorted in laughter.

"Usagi, dear, did you find the star for the top of the tree?"

She turned at her mother's voice, frowning. "No, it wasn't in any of the boxes. Didn't we put it away last year?"

"Oh, that reminds me!" Mamoru said suddenly. "I've just the thing!"

He leaned down to a suitcase, unsnapping it and pulling out one of a few different wrapped presents. "Here." He handed the package to Usagi. "I think you'll find this perfect for your tree."

Usagi looked at him curiously, but unwrapped it. She gasped as she opened the box and gently pulled out the contents. It was an angel for the top of the tree, but it was her mother Queen Serenity's exact likeness. Even the royal crescent moon graced her forehead, the dainty wings of her dress taking the place of the more usual flamboyant Christmas angels.

"Mamo-chan…" She could only find a whisper, looking at him as her eyes filled with tears of happiness. "It's perfect!"

"Hey, it's got the same hairstyle you do!" Shingo yelled.

Usagi ignored him as she regarded the angel reverently, stroking the soft hair. "Mamo-chan… Can you help me put it on the tree?"

"Of course."

As the two placed the angel-like queen on top of the tree, there was a burst of light. Everyone cried out in shock, but as the light faded, everything seemed exactly the same. Kenji scratched it up to snow reflecting off something outside, and they went on as before.

A few hours later, everyone sat in front of a roaring wood fire. Kenji and Ikuko sat closely on the couch, Shingo a few feet away sprawled on a blanket, playing a handheld game. Mamoru and Usagi sat on a blanket to the right of the fire, situated so that they could see both the tree, the snow floating down outside, and feel the warmth of the fire. The snapping branches and roar of the fire was soothing.

The cabin had been decorated with Christmas fervor. Garlands of holly, a wreath above the mantlepiece upon which a small Christmas village and Santa had been placed. Mistletoe in strategic places, most of it hung by Ikuko as she gave her daughter sly smiles. Usagi had blushed each time, turning away from her boyfriend's knowing look.

Usagi sat in between Mamoru's bent knees, leaning against his chest as he held her comfortably in his arms. The position had drawn a dark look from Kenji before Ikuko had quietly rebuked him. Mamoru dashed a soft kiss on the top of her head and she smiled, snuggling against him. Closing her eyes, Usagi felt at peace. Her family together, her boyfriend, all in front of a roaring fire and a beautiful Christmas tree.

Her eyes snapped open as a terrible yowl sounded from outside. Everyone stiffened and looked at the window. There were no dangerous wild animals in these mountains, they had certainly never housed anything that sounded like that! The sound echoed through the mountains, coming back to them again, just as terrifying.

Usagi whimpered and curled into Mamoru's embrace. "Mamo-chan, what is that?"

"Probably just a…" He paused. What could he really say? There weren't any animals in these mountains that he knew of that could make a sound like that. "Probably just the wind through the trees," he improvised.

She grumbled at his obvious dissembling, but decided to let it go. There were no more incidents by the time everyone went to bed. Mamoru had been given the couch, as Usagi had surmised. They grabbed a few furtive kisses before Usagi took herself off to her own bedroom under her mother's watchful eye.

Tomorrow would be Christmas Eve. Her very first with Mamo-chan!


	2. Chapter 2

Usagi cracked her eyes open, the sun from the window shining onto the comforter and warming her. She stayed snuggled in the warm cocoon for a few moments, before remembering: it was Christmas Eve, and she was with Mamo-chan!

Jumping out of bed, she quickly hurried into the bathroom to get dressed and brush her teeth. As she threw her pajamas on the bed, she harried her brother to get up, rushing out the door. She could smell her mother's famous pancakes, and had noted that the sofa was already empty.

She found her parents and Mamoru in the small kitchen. Kenji and Mamoru sat at the table drinking coffee as Ikuko cooked up a pile of pancakes. She hugged her mother from behind, then kissed the top of Mamoru's head, ignoring her father's glare. Mamoru glanced up at her with a smile. "Good morning."

"Morning," she chirped. Pulling out a chair, Usagi sat next to Mamoru. "Mama, are we doing the sleigh ride today?"

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "Sleigh ride?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you!" Usagi blushed, knowing that airheaded personality was showing again. "Every Christmas Eve, Mama and Papa rent a sleigh and horse from the lodge down the mountain. We always go out for a ride in the snow." She paused. "Mama, can Mamo-chan and I take a ride alone? It would be so romantic for Christmas!"

"Absolutely not!" Kenji sputtered around a mouthful of coffee. Usagi was surprised that he didn't spew it all over the table.

"I think that sounds fine, dear," Ikuko said as she placed a pile of pancakes in the middle of the table. Shingo joined them just as Ikuko set down and everyone began to serve themselves.

Shingo smirked. "Usagi just want to smooch alone!" he teased.

Usagi slapped at her brother, but he dodged skillfully, laughing. From her father's look, Usagi knew that he was thinking the same thing – but not teasingly. Well, he would just have to accept that she was in love with Mamo-chan!

Dressed in a red-and-white long sleeved sweater and skirt, Santa style, with green leggings and black shoes, Usagi hung onto Mamoru's arm as they looked at the sleigh. It was the same as she remembered it from the year previous, only this time it seemed so much more romantic.

It was an old-fashioned horse-pulled sleigh of wood, on runners that would glide over the snow. It was painted red with gold accents, with a high seat that came with a complimentary white faux fur blanket to keep the riders warm. Shingo had years ago decided that he wasn't interested in such a display, so this time the sleigh would be taken out twice. Once, with Kenji and Ikuko as passengers; second, with Mamoru and Usagi. The second trip would be leaving with a suspicious fatherly eye following, but Usagi knew they could enjoy the trip through a winter wonderland without worry.

Usagi then set an appraising eye to her boyfriend. He had certainly come prepared for the rustic life they led here. A dark green cashmere sweater under a leather jacket, combined with blue jeans (that were tight in all the right places, she had to admit) with stylish looking waterproof boots. She was suddenly glad that she had brought her cell phone, even without service. She wanted pictures of herself and Mamoru, just together, and on the sleigh, in front of the Christmas tree…

She was jolted out of her reverie as her parents got on the sleigh after making sure everything was in proper order. "We'll be back in about half an hour," Ikuko called to the couple. "Make sure Shingo stays close by, all right?"

"Yes, Mama!"

As they pulled away, the jingle of bells from the horse harness echoing back, Usagi smiled at her boyfriend. "You're still okay being with my family, Mamo-chan?"

He looked down at her. "Of course. I wanted to spend Christmas with you, Usako, and this seems to be the way I'm doing it."

She blushed. "About… My mother as the angel for the tree. That was so thoughtful of you. Where on earth did you get it made?"

He shrugged, trying to make it an easy chore. "I had to do a bit of looking for a shop that could do something as custom as I wanted. Then all I had to do was describe Queen Serenity, and they made her as lifelike as possible. I hope she's how you remember her."

"Perfectly," Usagi breathed. "It feels as if she's looking down on us still."

Mamoru squeezed her hand. "I know she is." Taking her into his arms, Mamoru placed a soft kiss on Usagi's lips before he delved deeper into the softness of her mouth. She moaned, molding herself to him as he held her closer.

When they separated, Usagi looked at him with glazed eyes. "It's too bad Shingo didn't go with them..."

Mamoru smiled. "Maybe we'll take a little extra time out on the sleigh."

Usagi was curled up on the sofa with Mamoru when her parents came through the door, laughing together. Mamoru started to pull away from Usagi, but she held onto him, only cuddling closer. "Relax, my dad won't kill you," she whispered.

"Yet."

Ikuko smiled as she saw the couple on the sofa. "We've given the horse some food, so let him rest for a while before you take him out."

"You were gone for almost an hour and a half, Mama," Usagi said, not even trying to hide her smirk.

"And you, young lady, will only be gone thirty minutes or less!" Kenji said sternly. But there was a twinkle in his eye that belied his bluster. It was a season of romance, after all. How could he begrudge his daughter a little time with her boyfriend, when they were all thrown together in such a tiny cabin?

When Usagi snuggled under the blanket on the sleigh, she relaxed as Mamoru took up the reins. This would be fun, a romantic ride in the snow with her boyfriend. They had never had the chance to do anything like this in their past lives, since their relationship had been forbidden. Usagi would have done anything in this life to be with Mamoru, if Kenji had refused to let them be together. She wasn't going to be without her lover again, no matter what.

As those thoughts coalesced, the horse began moving at a sedate pace. Mamoru put an arm around her as the sleigh moved forward, the only sound the whisper of the snow under the runners. The snow was coming down in a soft powder, only adding to the romantic feel. The two rode along silently, content just to be in each others arms.

When they were a good bit away from the cabin, Mamoru pulled the horse to a halt. Usagi looked up at him. He smiled and pulled her in for a deep kiss, gathering the blanket closer around them. "Merry Christmas, Usako."

As Mamoru helped her down from the sleigh, Usagi felt the glow of his love. It wasn't just because of the red string of fate that had always connected them; it was because he had showed her a new Christmas tradition she wanted continued. He kissed her softly on the lips before he went to take care of the horse and sleigh. Normally Kenji would take it back down the mountain, but Mamoru had volunteered for the duty this year. It was the least he could do, he said.

Usagi stood in the doorway and watched him disappear into the twilight before she entered the toasty cabin. She blushed a little at her mother's knowing look as she make a cup of instant cocoa before settling in front of the fire. "It shouldn't take him too long," she said to no one in particular.

Indeed, it wasn't long before the sound of tires crunching snow was heard, indicating the arrival of the lodge maintenance truck who had returned Mamoru. As he stepped inside the cabin, he closed the door firmly against the blowing wind.

"It's growing into quite the blizzard out there," he said.

The sound of retreating tires was just fading as the same eerie yowl as the night before echoed through the mountains. Usagi shuddered. They should have remembered to ask the locals if they had heard the noise. If there _was_ something out there, she was glad to be inside in the warmth with her family.

She jumped to her feet, making Mamoru a cup of cocoa as he gratefully sank into the warm space she had left. Usagi felt the need to do something, to be busy. That noise scared her more than she cared to admit. It wasn't that she was the crybaby she had been when she had first found out about her past; it was a feeling of bone chilling fear.

 _A flash of yellow glowing eyes, sharp piercing claws. The scream that indicated the monster was once again on the hunt… To arms! Hide! Fight! Flee!_

Usagi's hand trembled as she was pouring the cocoa into a cup for Mamoru, spilling some of it. She was too terrified of that vision she had just had to really care that some had spattered onto her holiday shirt. What was that? The past? She set down the tea kettle, swallowing past a lump. Had there been an animal such as this that had been hunted before, striking fear into even season warriors?

Usagi shook her head and wiped up the spill, taking the cup to Mamoru and settling beside him as she berated herself. Even if there had been some sort of monster threatening people in the past, it had gone extinct with the Moon Kingdom and everything else.

 _The moon was full above the treetops, shining its benevolent light down on its princess. She had been asked to join a mid-winter journey with the Terran royal family to their ancestral home. There, a winter's masquerade ball would be performed, with Princess Serenity as the guest of honor. It was a high accolade to join them on the travel, but Serenity was giddy because she knew that she could sneak some time with her secret lover, the prince._

 _They were all bedded down, Serenity in a royal tent with Endymion's mother and handmaids, the two men in a separate tent. Just as she drifted off, Serenity heard a horrible scream. She jolted upright as the sound of rending meat and crunching bone came to her ears._

 _"What is that?" she cried._

 _The queen moaned in terror. "The_ _devil's cat."_

 _One of the handmaidens moved closer to Serenity. "Everyone knows the legend of the devil's cat. It waits in the deep forests and mountains, hunting unwary travelers for its dinner. Or even just as prey to play with. The devil's cat is most seen in winter, for reasons unknown."_

 _As Serenity took in the information, she also heard screams of terror and cries of battle from outside the tent. Where were the guards? Before the thought fully formed, there was a tear of cloth, a guttural roar. Before her eyes, there stood the devil's cat. It was large, almost the size of a small horse, with glittering gold eyes, fangs dripping with blood. Large claws kneaded at the rugs that had been laid down for comfort._

 _It lunged at Serenity and she screamed, seeing the evil in the devil's cats eyes…_

Usagi screamed, jolting up in bed. She was covered in a cold sweat. All she could see was the cat jumping at her, ready to kill her and eat her flesh… The door was thrown open, and she saw Mamoru standing there, his eyes wide, holding a poker in his hand as a weapon. "Usako! Are you okay?"

She looked at him, panting, still wrapped in the webs of the nightmare. Slowly, she registered her lover's presence. He stood in pajama pants, his top bare, as well as his feet. He was ready to defend her, and she smiled shakily. Her parents were crowding in after him. "Usagi? What's wrong?"

Her father's voice faded as Mamoru sat on the edge of her bed and she sank into his embrace. Shingo stared at her from the other side of the room, her scream having scared him something awful.

"The devil's cat," she moaned, pressing her face into Mamoru's chest.

As if to answer the call, there was another scream from outside. Only this time, it sounded closer.


	3. Chapter 3

Usagi sat on the sofa with a cup of hot cocoa, Mamoru beside her and her parents gathered around worriedly. She still felt the fear of the dream as if the events had just happened, but she knew it was only a nightmare – or awful memory. She sipped the cocoa, and looked out the window at the darkness. Her brother had gone back to sleep, but Usagi knew that she would spend this Christmas Eve wide awake. What if that really was the devil's cat out there?

Mamoru placed a hand on hers. "Are you all right now, Usako?"

"I think so." Her voice trembled as she remembered the roar that still hadn't left her ears. Was it out there, in that inky blackness? She wanted to speak to Mamoru, to see if he had any memories of the devil's cat, but she couldn't with her parents there.

She gritted her teeth and took a deep breath. "Maybe some fresh air. Will you go outside with me, Mamo-chan?"

Usagi had absolutely no desire to leave the safety of the cabin, but she needed to know if she was going crazy, or if Mamoru had any recollection of the devil's cat. He had been on that same mid-winter trail, he would have seen the creature – possibly even fought it.

Mamoru nodded, sensing that there was no need for words. After the two were bundled closely against the cold, they ventured forth into the night. Usagi took a deep breath as their boots crunched in the snow after they stepped from the last step. She turned and looked at her lover, gazing into his eyes as best she could.

"Mamo-chan… Do you remember something called the 'devil's cat'? Princess Serenity was on a travel with your family in winter, and it attacked the camp. I think… I think the noises we've been hearing are that same creature!"

He regarded her for a few moments. "Devil's cat? I don't… I'm sorry, Usako, that's not a memory I have. Are you sure it wasn't just a nightmare?"

"But it felt so real," she said softly. Could she be wrong? She gripped her transformation broach that was deep in her coat pocket. "Can we go have a look? Just… to be safe. I don't want anything like that coming after my family!"

Mamoru sighed. "If it will make you feel better. But if there _is_ something like that out there, are you sure you want to take it on?"

Usagi firmed her lips. "Princess Serenity was weak. Sailor Moon, on the other hand, can take care of herself. Even more so with Tuxedo Kamen!" She paused. "Or Prince Endymion. The sword, you know."

Laughing at her last clarification, Mamoru pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "All right, my little warrior. Let's go see what we can find." He paused, then said lower. "And when there's nothing, the prince of earth can create a warm spot in a cave where we can be alone."

Usagi smiled back at him, but she knew that there wouldn't be a chance for that rendezvous.

It was lucky the snow wasn't very high. Five inches at the highest, just enough for their travel to be less than an evening stroll. They had been walking for half an hour, Mamoru determined, when he heard a low growl. He reached for Usagi's hand, conveying with a look that there was _something_ he sensed.

She nodded briefly, trying to forget the sight of the devil's cat leaping for her, death in its eyes. It shouldn't even be possible for the creature to still be alive. And why hadn't it made itself heard in all of the years they'd been coming to cabin before? They were all valid questions, but she didn't have answers, and now it seemed they were near to the creature.

They both stopped in their tracks when they saw a large shadow in front of them. It moved through the trees before stopping directly in front of them on the edge of the clearing. Usagi sucked in her breath as Mamoru pushed her behind him.

It was just as she'd dreamed. The dark fur, the glowing eyes, the razor-sharp fangs, the yellow claws that gripped the frozen soil as if ready for a charge.

"No," she moaned low, even as she was drawn into another memory against her will.

 _The creature leaped at Serenity and she screamed, throwing her arms up. It hit her head on, and she fell, the creature's weight smashing her against the ground. The claws were digging into her shoulders, its fetid breath washing over face and making her gag. Evil, that was all she saw in the eyes. Pure evil. It roared before lowering its slathering jaws to rip out her throat._

"Usako!"

Usagi blinked, looking at Mamoru as things came back into focus. How long had he been trying to get her attention? She firmed her jaw, noticing that the devil's cat hadn't moved. "Right!" She reached for the broach in her jacket pocket. "Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

When she was fully transformed, she looked at her lover. Instead of Tuxedo Kamen, it was Prince Endymion, with the addition of a mask. "Endymion?" Her eyes widened.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, with a slight smile. "The sword." The very same that he held up in a defensive posture, careful to keep between the devil's cat and his lover.

"I think this should be my fight," she said.

Sailor Moon stepped forward, her eyes pinned on the devil's cat. It seemed this creature had terrorized her in the past, maybe even harming her and leaving psychological scars. Well, this was the time to face that fear!

"You are here past your expiration date!" she shouted. "As the princess of the moon, I'll make sure that you're sent back to where you belong!"

The devil's cat roared. To her horror, it was answered. Five more of the felines crept up from their hiding places around the clearing. Endymion's hand gripped tighter to the hilt of his sword. They hadn't even been sure of defeating one of these things; now there were six!

"Maybe… a tactical retreat?" he suggested. It wasn't fear – well, okay, some – but he mostly wanted to figure out a way to defeat the devil's cat without putting Usako in danger. No matter how brave of a face she put on, it was clear that she was terrified of this creature for some reason.

Sailor Moon glanced back at him. "If we run, they'll pounce." She took a deep breath. Letting out a war cry, she ran straight at the feline monsters before Mamoru could react.

"No!"

Running after her, Mamoru shifted into the mind set of the warrior Endymion. His skills were needed here, not anything that Mamoru could offer. It felt odd and yet exhilarating to be running into battle with his lover at his side.

The first cat stood its ground while one from the left roared before it pounced. Sailor Moon did a quick dodge, rolling away and coming up on her knees. "Silver Moon Crystal Power!"

Although the attack was aimed at all of the opponents, only one was hit. It went down hard on the ground, sliding and throwing up snow until it stopped momentum. It didn't move. Breathing heavily, Sailor Moon got to her feet. Endymion quickly moved in front of her, his sword at the ready.

"You can't use that attack again so soon!" His voice was worried more about her than the danger. "It will use too much energy!" He widened his stance. "You run, I'll hold them off."

"No!" She put a hand on his shoulder. "We can't fight five of them. We need a new strategy."

She moved to the left, conjuring her tiara onto the edge of her gloves. "Moon Tiara Cyclone!" The move caused snow to be thrown up, blinding the devil's cats. As the two humans ran from the battlefield, Endymion knew that it was the safest thing to do, even if it did feel cowardly.

"We have to get back to the cabin!" he yelled. "They'll have our scent now!"

The felines were right on their heels. Sailor Moon could practically hear them breathing, not winded, as if this wasn't a hunt, but rather a fun jaunt. As they neared the cabin, she feared for her family, but it was the only safety available, and they weren't able to take on five of these monsters at once.

Bursting through the door, the two tumbled to the floor in their hurry. Endymion recovered quickly, slamming the door closed and locking it, as Sailor Moon pushed a chair in front of it, jamming it against the doorknob.

The two turned toward the inside of the cabin, making ready to undo their transformations. Instead, they found Kenji, Ikuko, and Shingo all staring at them from the couch, their eyes wide.

They looked at each other, unsure of their next move. Monsters outside, family unknowing of their secret inside. What was the worse?

That question was answered when a body slammed against the door, shaking the cabin. "What's that?" Ikuko cried, jolting to her feet.

Endymion cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt on you, but it seems we've ran into a spot of, ah, trouble. Terrible creatures have come to haunt these mountains. I'm afraid your cabin was the only refuge available while we plan our next move."

Sailor Moon's voice was frozen. What if her family recognized her voice? What if they saw through her costume? How could she possibly explain any of this? She saw Shingo's eyes were wide with worship, and she remembered his Sailor Moon infatuation. As if this could get any worse, she sighed.

"Creatures?" Kenji demanded. "But my daughter and her boyfriend are out there! Did you see them? Are they okay?"

"We sent them down the mountain for their safety," Sailor Moon said quickly, finding her voice. "They should be safe in the lodge down there."

Ikuko breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank the spirits."

"Sailor Moon, how are you going to fight the monsters?" Shingo demanded. "Why are you hiding? You're awesome; you can kick butt!"

She blinked in wonder at her brother. Funny, hearing that from him. "A-as my companion said, we're trying to rethink our strategy. There were more creatures than we had initially realized."

Endymion suddenly noticed her sagging against the door, her face white. He grabbed her before she fell to the floor. That attack had taken more energy from her than he had realized. Scooping her up, he carried her over and deposited on the sofa.

"No!" she protested, trying to get to her feet. "We're the only ones that can keep them safe!"

"You're in no condition to do that now," he reprimanded her gently. "You've used too much energy already just getting rid of one. We'll have to figure out another way." He paused. "Do you remember how they were killed… before?"

Sailor Moon winced, not wanting to think of that event again. "No, I don't. My last memory is," she gulped, "about to be eaten by one of them."

"Well, that obviously didn't happen!" Endymion said strongly. "They've been subjugated before, and we can do it again."

Sailor Moon looked at her family gathered around the sofa, at their fearful faces. They were all depending on her to get them out of this mess. Here it was, the night before Christmas, and monstrous felines were at their door!


	4. Chapter 4

The Tsukino family was flabbergasted. They had two of Japan's most famous heroes in their Christmas cabin. What an honor! On the other hand, they were also surrounded by what sounded like ferocious beasts.

As she lay on the couch where Endymion refused to let her leave, Sailor Moon was suddenly glad that he had had the foresight to add a mask to his armor. It wasn't likely that her family would have recognized him, as they didn't seem to recognize her, but she didn't want to take any chances.

"What's going on out there?" Kenji demanded.

Taking a breath, Sailor Moon sat up. "Again, we're sorry to impose on you." Before she could speak, Endymion beat her to it. "Outside are what we believe to be beasts left over from an ancient time that few on this planet remember. In fact, only the Senshi have any knowledge of this long-ago time." He paused. "This creature was thought to be dead, along with everything else from that era. However, that appears to not be the case."

Sailor Moon had noticed that the banging at the door had stopped during his explanation. Had they given up or, more likely, were they planning another strategy? She chafed under the restrictions that Endymion placed upon her, but she knew that he was right. She had used far too much power, and it had resulted in the defeat of only one enemy. Now there was a pack of five – certainly too many for Endymion's sword, if he could even fight them that way. Were they magical?

She tried to remember more about Serenity's encounter with the devil's cat. As she concentrated, she could smell the fetid breath in her face, the claws digging into her shoulders. Something had stopped it from killing her, most obviously, but what had it been? She felt Endymion's hand on her shoulder, but she pushed it to the back of her mind as she fought to retrieve the memories.

Blood. A cry of pain… That's right, Endymion had arrived just in time to wound the animal. It had run off in pain, but it hadn't been fatally wounded. Could these be its descendants? Or could one of them even be the original attacker?

Quickly, she relayed the information in a whisper to her lover. A sword could wound, could buy them time. Sailor Moon looked at the scabbard at her lover's thigh, thinking of the steel within. It had been forged with magically-infused steel that should never break, never grow dull. That same steel was worked into his armor, protecting the heir to Earth's throne.

"We know next to nothing about these creatures," she said with a tone of defeat. "There are no phones; we can't even contact Am- er, Mercury, to see if there's any information in the central computer."

"Your communicator?"

She blushed. "I-I forgot it at home. I didn't think I would need it. We were together, and it was Christmas, so… I thought it would be safe."

He sighed. "It's okay."

While they had been having a personal conversation, the three others in the cabin hadn't been idle. Ikuko came from the kitchen with hot tea, Kenji sat close with his notepad (he couldn't pass up the chance of an interview for his newspaper!), Shingo kept his eyes on his idol. The two accepted the tea gratefully, Sailor Moon careful not to be too familiar with her mother. She took sugar, two spoonfuls, and sipped at the tea. Perfect, just the way her mother always made it.

"Well, we haven't even been introduced!" Ikuko said suddenly, blushing. Please excuse our bad manners. It was just such a shock, the two of you showing up like this!"

Sailor Moon started a stammering protest when her mother prostrated herself on the floor in front of her. "I am a humble housewife, Tsukino Ikuko. This is my husband, Kenji, and son Shingo. You have already met my daughter, Usagi, I think."

"Please, please, you needn't stand on ceremony!" Endymion said, squeezing Sailor Moon's shoulder. "Just treat us as any normal guests."

"Yes," Sailor Moon squeezed out. "Normal guests."

As Ikuko sat up, she looked at the blonde with worried eyes. The eyes only a mother could have. "Please, you said you saw my daughter safely toward the lodge. Are you sure she got there? I know Mamoru is with her, but they were only out for a walk! Nothing like this was supposed to happen."

"I can assure you that your daughter is safe," Sailor Moon said, adding a soft smile to calm her mother's nerves. Suddenly, she had a flash of her mother's worry and pain if she would fall in battle one day. Ikuko would probably never know why her daughter didn't come home, and that would break her. She couldn't allow that to happen. She would fight as long and as hard as she could to make sure that she kept her family together.

Before Ikuko could say anything else, the reporter in her father kicked in and he started firing rapid questions at the two of them. Most of them quite personal, ignoring the threat at their door. Endymion frowned forbiddingly at him. Kenji might be his girlfriend's father, but right now, he was only a man. A foolish man who only saw the next story, instead of realizing that the two he was bothering needed to plan a strategy to get them all to safety.

"Just be quiet so we can figure out what to do," Sailor Moon snapped. Normally she wouldn't say anything like that to her parents, but there wasn't much time to plan a strategy that would keep them all safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Endymion and Sailor Moon sat side by side on the sofa. The Tsukino family was gathered nearby, listening to the furtive whispers that the two exchanged. The devil's cat had started to peer into the window, scaring the family. They hadn't seen it before, but now that they had, they were even more terrified. Shingo had every confidence that his idol would save them. She just had to; she was invincible!

"Even if my sword could kill them, I couldn't take on all five."

"I'm starting to get my energy back, but even my strongest attack was only enough to finish one."

They were only treading over already walked ground, the same thoughts over and over. Who would have thought they would have this situation?

"It would be so much easier if Sailor Mercury could look up these monsters, see if there's an entry for them in the database and how to kill them!"

Endymion paused, and then said grimly, "Could we even kill them before?"

There was a long silence. Sailor Moon looked at her family, knowing that she was their only chance. What a Christmas… She sighed. At least they hadn't recognized her; the glamour that she had when she transformed had still held around those who knew her the best.

Softly, sadly, she answered Endymion's question. "I don't know."

Worrying her skirt with her fingernails, Sailor Moon tried to think of their next move. They couldn't stay in the cabin forever, waiting for the devil's cats to find a weak spot and get inside. What if they realized the glass had the makings of an entry point, and jumped through the window?

"All of you," Endymion said to the family, "get on your warmest clothes, boots, everything to go outside. We may have to make a run for it."

Ikuko and Kenji shared a worried look, but they herded Shingo away so that he would do as told. Groaning in tiredness, Sailor Moon leaned her head against Endymion's shoulder. "What are going to do? I can't let them get hurt."

Endymion held her close. These awful monsters were tearing up his lover emotionally, not just physically. She had to worry about her family's safety along with everything else. The Tsukino's came back into the room, and Ikuko went to stand at the window, looking out at the falling snow.

"Are you sure my daughter could make it to the lodge? With the snow… Those creatures..." Her voice wavered as she held back tears.

"Your daughter is safe," Sailor Moon said strongly, standing up. "Now it's time to save the rest of you."

Endymion got to his feet quickly, frowning at her. "What are you intending to do?"

She smiled at him sadly. "I think there's only one option left to us. The Silver Crystal. Surely its power will kill all of the devil's cats, and everyone here will be safe."

"But it takes so much from you!" he protested. "What if it takes too much of your life force to kill these things? Or it doesn't work, and you're too weak to protect yourself?"

Sailor Moon chewed on her bottom lip. "Do you have a better suggestion? All of our other ideas were failures."

Jaw tightening, Endymion stared into her deep blue eyes. "I won't allow you to risk your life that way. You know how dangerous the Silver Crystal can be!"

"Because it killed my mother?" she whispered, her eyes looking beyond him to the likeness of Queen Serenity on the tree top. "She was already weak from the battle with Beryl and her followers."

The tether on Endymion's anger snapped. "You don't know how to control it yet! You don't truly come into your power until you're queen, remember? Until then, the Silver Crystal is a tool that you use to protect others as Sailor Moon."

"We have to do something! I can't just sit here and let my fam- these people die!"

He grabbed her arm. "Just _think_ for a minute. What will it solve if you put yourself into a coma from the energy? It's happened before, you've almost died! I can't watch that again." He pulled her close into an embrace. "Please, please don't make me watch that again," he murmured into her hair, his forehead laid on the top of her head.

Sailor Moon closed her eyes and leaned against his chest, soaking in his warmth. She would give anything to stay just like this, but she knew she couldn't. There were others depending on her; she couldn't think of herself.

"If it doesn't work," she whispered, "please let my family know that I loved them all."

Before he could register her words, she had pulled away. Running for the door, Sailor Moon quickly cleared the path and slung it open. Snow blew in hard, obscuring her vision, but she pushed out onto the porch. She squinted into the snow, looking for the objects of her anger. There. All five of them, coming at her in a V formation.

Concentrating, she pulled the Silver Crystal from her broach, which instantly undid her transformation, revealing her as Princess Serenity after the light had dimmed. She held the mystical jewel high above her head, yelling out words of power that came from the recesses of her mind. She could no longer hear Endymion's frantic protests.

Serenity felt the power flowing through her, focusing in the Silver Crystal. A fountain of light streamed from the jewel, blasting outward and hitting the devil's cats head on. It wasn't enough; they were all holding steady, staring at her with hungry yellow eyes. They yowled, a sound that was meant to send terror down people's spines.

She didn't feel it, however. Now, she remembered the last of the legend of the devil's cats. The forest they had inhabited had been the only one of its kind, and after the royal procession had wounded one of them, they all fled for the mountains. They were left there, as no one dared to try to venture into the snow to kill them. Their magic was powerful, siphoned off from the earth's own natural witching. That was why they hadn't been killed off with everything else. How they had remained in secret for so long was a mystery, but they had come out now when they felt the soul of Endymion, the one who had wounded their ancestor long ago. They came for revenge.

She felt her knees starting to give way as she fed even more power into the Silver Crystal. She couldn't give up now; they would kill Endymion if they could. And her family. As she faltered, she felt Endymion's strong chest against her back, his hands holding hers, supporting her. Serenity felt her lover's breath at her ear, and she felt the power she needed to fight for his life.

Screaming without words, she sent the last of her energy into the Silver Crystal. It flowed outward in a prism of light, and with screams of pain and anger, the last of the devil's cats were washed away in piles of ashes.

Sagging against her prince's chest, Serenity allowed her legs to give out. He gently lowered her to the ground as she carefully used her royal crescent's power to return the Silver Crystal to its place in her broach so that she would stay transformed. She couldn't afford to appear as Usagi in front of her family.

She smiled tiredly at Endymion. "We did it."

"No, you did it." He pressed a kiss to her cheek, then lifted her up in his arms. Again, he deposited her on the couch as Kenji closed the door against the snow.

"That was amazing!" Shingo yelled.

Sailor Moon looked at her little brother. "You're a fan, huh?"

"The biggest!"

She smiled. "How about a picture, then? Mind you, I don't have the strength to move right now."

"Sure!" Shingo ran to his room and came back with a cell phone. He knelt beside Sailor Moon and snapped a photo. "My friends are never going to believe this!"

After he moved away in excitement, Sailor Moon closed her eyes. "I told you it would work," she muttered to Endymion. He only smiled, and caressed her cheek.

Ikuko stepped forward cautiously. "Is it safe to go to the lodge now? I'm very worried about my daughter."

 _Shit._ How could they beat her family to the lodge? Endymion shifted nervously. "There's really too much snow out there to be safe driving," he said slowly. "Perhaps you should wait until it's let up some?"

Kenji frowned. "He's got a point, but I want to see Usagi as must as you do. If these two say she's all right, then I believe them."

Taking a deep breath and opening her eyes, Sailor Moon sat up. "Thank you for your hospitality, but it's time we left." She was dizzy, seeing two of everything, but she knew that she had to get away from her family and down to the lodge. Endymion sensed the same thing, and knew that she hadn't regained much strength yet.

"Yes, we should," he agreed. As Sailor Moon stood up, he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her steady. "I'm glad you're all safe. There won't be anymore of those creatures; we destroyed all of them."

Against Ikuko's protests that Sailor Moon wasn't well enough to leave, the two quit the cabin, taking sighs of relief when they were out of sight. "Come on, then." Both of them shifted back to their civilian identities for the protection of the warmed clothing. Mamoru scooped her up into his arms and started toward the lodge.

It seemed like ages until they got to the lodge, but Usagi couldn't be sure of time. She just knew that she felt like she was in heaven when they got inside the warm lobby, which boasted a crackling wood fire. Mamoru deposited her into one of the cushy arm chairs near the fire, and went to the front desk.

He explained to the clerk that they were from the cabin, and that there had been a series of events (he kept it intentionally vague) that had precipitated them walking to the lodge in what looked to be the beginnings of a storm. He passed the man some money to say that they had been there for hours, in case Usagi's family thought to ask.

Going to settle into a chair next to Usagi, he reached out for her hand. They linked fingers across the small distance that separated them. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better. I think I regained most of my energy during the walk here." She smiled at him. "You didn't have to carry me the whole way, you know."

"I wanted to."

In soft tones, she related to him what she had remember of the devil's cats when she in princess form. He nodded slowly. "That does make sense. I'm sorry that I brought that danger down on your family."

"You couldn't have known."

They sat for about an hour, just holding hands and looking into the flames. "Usagi!" Their meditating was cut short with Ikuko's cry of joy as she ran toward her daughter. Engulfing her in a hug, Ikuko squeezed Usagi as if she would never let go. "I was so worried!"

"Mom, I'm fine." Usagi extricated herself from the hug, looking at her father warming his hands over the fire, and Shingo grinning at her.

"Did you see Sailor Moon, too? It was amazing!"

"Um, yeah. They sent us down here because of some danger up the mountain. I was worried about you guys, but they said they would take care of you. Sailor Moon gave me her word."

Shingo happily showed his sister the picture on his phone, bragging about how much time he had spent with the woman. Usagi just let him drone on at she smiled at Mamoru over his head.

"Well!" her father said cheerfully as he turned from the fire, apparently warmed. "Certainly a Christmas to remember!"

Mamoru took note of a sprig of mistletoe over a nearby doorway, mentally storing away the information so that he could get Usagi underneath it before they left the lodge. It hadn't exactly been the Christmas that he had expected, but at least he had gotten to spend it with the woman he loved.


End file.
